The New CMC
by MinecraftPwnz
Summary: Dawn Rose, Twilight Sparkle's daughter, has just moved to Ponyville and is starting her first day in school. She didn't expect to be greeted by a cheese colored filly with brown and pink hair to gasp in her face. Basically random adventures of my OCs (Two of them belong to my friends). It's gonna be fun, fun, fun for when I'm stuck on bigger stories!
1. I Basically Copied This Chapter

**Okay, So I'm starting my own little CMC thing. I don't know if the pictures show up, so… Yeah…**

**Anyways, this is like Twilight Sparkle meeting all the Mane 6, but it's their children. Soon I'll be posting them playing the game 'Slender', so hope you like that!**

A young Alicorn filly with yellow-orange skin, purple and blue streaked hair, and indigo eyes stood outside Ponyville's local school.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Princess Dawn Rose waved to her parents, Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle. They had all moved to Ponyville the night before.

"Have fun at your first day at school, Dawn!" Twilight called.

"Make some friends!" Flash said.

"Yeah, like nopony wants to be friends with a princess…" Dawn murmured.

Dawn opened the door to Ponyville's school. A cheese colored earth pony filly with brown and pink curly hair was bouncing happily. Her blue shirt expanded as she lowered to the ground.

"Um," Dawn began, and the filly turned to look at her, "Hello?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The filly gasped and sped into her seat, where she stared at the Alicorn with huge blue eyes.

"Um… okay?" Dawn looked at the filly, confused. She shrugged and sat in her seat.

* * *

"Lunch time!" Cherilee announced.

Dawn searched her saddlebag for her daisy-daffodil sandwich, but couldn't find it.

"Darn it!" Dawn sighed. "Now what am I supposed to eat?"

She felt a hoof tap her on the shoulder and turned around. A brown earth pony colt with orange and green hair grinned at her.

"Lost your lunch?" He asked with a Southern accent.

"Yes, in fact," Dawn smiled. "My name is Dawn Rose, and I'm a new student. Do you have any food I could-"

Dawn looked down at her hoof to see it being frantically shaken by the colt.

"Well, howdy do, Miss Dawn! Mah name's Apple Tree. We Apples sure do love making new friends!"

"Ri-i-ight," Dawn was shaking like a jackhammer. "Actually-y-y, I-"

"Oh, right! Don't you worry, Miss Dawn, I have a lot of food to share! Whaddya want?"

Apple Tree dug into his saddlebag and pulled out a large variety of apple related foods.

"Apple fritter? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple Jacks?"

Dawn gulped. "Well…"

* * *

"Uuh," Dawn groaned. "I ate too much pie."

"Huh. That's weird. Usually the sky overhead the playground is clear by now." Apple Tree looked up at some white clouds darkening the playground area.

"Who's supposed to even clear it?" Dawn put a hoof to her chin.

"Storm Thunder. She's the Pegasus who always clears the sky above the playground."

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she-"

Suddenly, a gray blur crashed into Dawn.

The Alicorn stumbled over into a pile of mud.

"Are you okay, Miss Dawn?" Apple Tree went to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dawn stood up sopping with mud. Suddenly a gray Pegasus filly with black and yellow hair and blue eyes stood in front of them, half smiling.

"Um, scuse' me?" the Pegasus snickered. "Lemme help you."

In a flash, the gray filly was gone and back with a dark grey cloud hovering above Dawn.

The Pegasus repeatedly jumped on the cloud until it was white, then looked down at Dawn.

The Alicorn was completely dripping wet!

"Oops, I guess I overdid it." The filly giggled. "Oh, oh, I know!"

She began rapidly spinning circles around Dawn and rose higher and higher as she yelled, "My very own patented: Thunder Dry!" then she lowered herself down and boasted, "No, no, don't thank me. You're _quite_ welcome."

Then she opened her eyes and saw the ridiculously enormous curls and tangles in Dawn's hair.

The filly couldn't contain her laughter anymore and let out a very loud laugh.

Apple Tree looked at her and couldn't help but fall on top of the Pegasus with laughter.

"Let me guess. You're Storm Thunder."

Storm Thunder's ears perked up and she stood up tall, sending Apple Tree flying. "THE One And Only!" she boasted.

"Why? You heard of me?"

"I _heard _you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear." Dawn sighed in exasperation. "I'm Dawn Rose, and my family just moved here from Canterlot. And I heard you were in charge of playground weather."

"Oh, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a flash, just as soon as I'm done practicing."

"Practicing for what?"

"The WONDERBOLTS!" Storm swept a hoof across the sky for a dramatic effect. "My mom is a Wonderbolt, and I'm gonna follow in her hoofsteps!"

"_The_ Wonderbolts?"

"Yep."

"The most talented fliers in _all of Equestria_?"

"That's them."

"Pfft! They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one recess time!"

"Hey. I could clear this sky in ten. Seconds. Flat." Storm argued.

Dawn's eyes narrowed. _"Prove it."_

Storm smiled, then began her epic cloudbusting.

She sped back and forth, much to Dawn and Apple Tree's surprise.

"…Loop the loop around and _SHA-BOOM_!" Storm landed right in front of the filly and colt as soon as ten seconds were up. The playground sky was flawless.

"What did I say? Ten seconds flat."

Dawn's face was stuck in an emotion of awe.

"Ha! You should see the look on your face." Storm Thunder flew away and called over her shoulder, "You're a scream, Dawn Rose. Can't wait to hang out some more!"

"Wow! She's awesome!" Apple Tree grinned. Then he fluffed a lock of Dawn's hair and snickered.

Dawn rolled her eyes and headed for the school.

"Wait!" Apple Tree apologized. "It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!"

* * *

"This is the art room." Apple Tree announced. "Beautiful!"

"Well, I'd say the art is really marginal at best. We are all eight years old and-"

"Not the art," Applejack rolled his eyes and pointed to a unicorn filly with a curly purple and blue mane in a side ponytail, and light blue skin. "_Her_!"

As if on cue, the filly turned around looking at paint colors and in a posh accent, spoke: "No, no, no, oh, goodness, no…"

Apple Tree's eyes became hearts. "How are mah freckles? Are they cute enough?" Animated hearts popped up behind his back.

Dawn rolled her eyes and giggled. Schoolpony crushes could be so adorable!

The two approached the unicorn.

"Hi!"

"Just a moment, please!" the filly held up a hoof. "I'm 'In The Zone', as it were. Ah, yes!" she delicately painted a red heart on her easel. "Red always does the trick, does it not? Oh, Paint Splatter, you're SUCH a talent!"

"Now, how may I help youaa-ha-haa!"

Dawn stepped back cautiously.

"Oh my _goodness, dear_! What happened to your coiffure?"

"Um, do you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I just wanted to say hi, so I'll get out of your hair."

"Out of MY hair?! What about YOUR hair?!"

Paint Splatter pushed Dawn over to a play makeup station.

"Wait, what are you doing!? Help!"

Apple Tree walked behind them with a love-struck expression on his face.

* * *

"No. No! Uh uh."

"Too green!"

"Too yellow!"

"Too poofy!"

"Not poofy ENOUGH!"

"Too frilly!"

Too-shiny…"

Dawn was in a beautiful bejeweled saddle.

"Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you moved from!"

Paint Splatter tightened Dawn's saddle—too hard.

Dawn began in a strained voice. "I've… just… moved… from… Canterlot… Because-"

"CANTERLOT?!" Paint Splatter let go of the saddle, sending herself and Dawn sailing in opposite directions. Paint Splatter immediately popped up I'm _so JEALOUS_! Oh, all the _glamour_! The _famous ponies_! I've always _dreamed_ of living there!" She then threw a hoof forward. "I can't wait to hear all about it!"

Dawn found herself in a hug. "We're going to be the best of friends, you and I!"

Then she looked at her easel and gasped. "RED?! What was I thinking? I need pink! Stat!"

While she wasn't looking, Dawn pulled Apple Tree out the door.

* * *

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Apple Tree fantasized.

"Focus, Casanova." Dawn rolled her eyes.

Then they both saw a pale yellow Pegasus pony with pink and gold streaks in her hair. She had a magenta flower next to her ear.

"She looks friendly enough."

"Um, I highly doubt it. Clover is-"

"Hello!" Dawn called.

Clover squealed and hid behind her hair as Dawn approached her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to spaz you out. I was just saying hi, and that those flowers you're tending look awesome!"

Dawn wasn't kidding. The flowers almost looked exotic.

Clover shrugged.

Silence.

"I'm Dawn Rose."

More silence.

"What's your name?"

"Um, it's… Clover.

"What was that?"

"Clover."

"Didn't quite catch that."

Clover whimpered.

"Sorry, Cloves!" Apple Tree trotted up to Clover. "This is Dawn. She's a friend of mine, and she's new.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Apple Tree."

Clover turned to Dawn.

"Hi, Dawn, my name's Clover."

* * *

At the end of the day, Dawn received a note that said,

Come meet me in the playground! I want to say hi!

-T.P.

Dawn looked around, but only Cheerilee, Apple Tree, Clover and herself. "Someone here is named Toilet Paper?" Dawn asked herself, confused.

"Not that ah know of." Apple Tree walked over to Dawn with Clover at his side.

"What's that?"

"Someone gave me this note. I have to meet someone in the playground after class. You think you guys could come with me? You know… Just in case."

"Um…okay." Clover timidly spoke.

The three cautiously walked to the playground. There were party decorations everywhere!

As if on cue, everyone in class burst out from hiding spots, including the filly that gasped when Dawn first said hello, and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"HI, PRINCESS DAWN ROSE! I'm Toasty Pie and I threw my first party JUST FOR YOU! Were you surprised?! Were you? Were you? Were you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Very surprised! I can't believe someone would throw a party in my honor!"

"So remember when I met you when school started? You were all, 'Hello!' and I was all like 'Ah!' Remember? Because I know every foal, and I mean EVERY FOAL in Ponyville but I don't know you! So I realized that you must be NEW! And if you're new, that means you don't have any friends, so you must be lonely, and that made me sad, so I thought I'd dedicate my first ever party I planned all by myself to you! Oh yeah! I made a rap to show you! Okay, here we go!"

Toasty pulled out a sheet of paper and bounced to her own beat.

"I'm the T- to the –oasty to the –P to –I to –E.

And while I'm at it, Dawn Rose, WOULD YOU PLEASE BE FRIENDS WITH ME?! I'm Toastylicious!"

Dawn found this pony a little too giggly and quirky, but, why the hay not?

"Okay, I'll be your friend."

"You have to Toasty Promise!" Toasty demonstrated.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a toast slice in my eye!" Toasty crushed a buttery toast slice against her right eye. Then she handed Dawn an extra buttery one.

"Do I have to crush the toast against my-"

Suddenly, Toasty came so close their noses touched.

"It's the code…" the cheese colored earth pony backed away slowly.

"Fine…" the Alicorn filly began.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly…" Dawn looked at Toasty hopefully.

"The code…" Toasty slunk away.

Dawn thought she heard the word code echoing, only to turn to her side and see Toasty whispering in her ear, "Code…code…code…code…"

"Stick a toast slice in my eye." Dawn crushed the toast against her eye.

"ALRIGHT, PONIES! WHO'S READY TO SHAKE THEIR HOOF THANGS?!" yelled Toasty.

* * *

"What took so long?" Twilight asked Dawn as she walked to her daughter.

Then she saw four ponies walking and one pony bouncing beside her.

Twilight walked up to Dawn.

"Forgot your lunch?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." Dawn answered.

"Had too much pie?"

"Yep."

"Mud puddle?"

"Yep."

"Rainblow Dry?"

"Thunder Dry, actually. But yep."

"Makeover?"

"Yep."

"'Focus, Casanova'?"

"Yep."

Apple Tree blushed.

"Super shy filly?"

"Yep."

"Party?"

"Yep."

"Pinkie Promised?"

"Toasty Promised. But yep."

"Well, that explains the dried butter and crumbs on your right eye."

"Can they eat over at our house?"

"It depends, Dawn."

She looked at the other five.

"Are your mothers Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie?"

Everyone nodded except Toasty, who leaned forward. "It depends. Are YOU Princess Twilight Sparkle? Or are you a fake?"

Twilight shook her head. "Typical Pinkie. Yes, I am Twilight Sparkle."

"Then yes."

"How does hay fries sound to you all? And get your mom's first. Mention the library."

**OH MY GOSH THIS TOOK ME LIKE TWO DAYS TO WRITE! AHHHHHH!**


	2. So, How Do You Feel About Slendermane p1

**Hey hey hey! So this is my pony version of Slender. ALL THE IDEA CRED GOES TO DISNEYFANATIC2364! Seriously, her fics… you wouldn't believe HOW AMAZING THEY AREEEEE! ;D**

* * *

Everything was groggy. Dawn's vision was blurry, but as they focused, she could see Apple Tree looking at her in concern, holding a flashlight in his hooves.

"What happened?" Dawn sat up and put a hoof to her head.

"Ah don't know mahself, Miss Dawn. Ah just woke up with the other six in a dark forest." As if on cue, the faces of Clover, Toasty Pie, Paint Splatter, Storm Thunder, an indigo pony with a long light blue and purple mane with a neon green bow, and a periwinkle pony with a purple and pink wavy mane came into view, all also holding flashlights.

Dawn stood up. "Where in Equestria are we? It's like an even bigger Everfree Forest!" She looked around at the gloomy, eerie wood and observed a wrecked horse drawn carriage._ We must have crashed~ Wait, who are they?_

"And who are you?" she pointed to the two unidentified fillies.

"I'm Candy Crush." The peppy periwinkle pony said. "Button Mash's little sister."

"And I'm Magic Dust, Trixie Lulamoon's daughter." The indigo pony spoke.

A raspy voice said, "Collect all 8 pages…"

Everyone shrieked except Storm Thunder.

"You guys are wimps." She blew a lock of hair out of her face.

"Obviously, all we need to do is split into two groups, each find four pages, and meet back here! Then the creepy raspy voice will tell us what to do next!"

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." Everyone murmured.

"But it could be dangerous. Ah, fer one, think we should stay put where we woke up. Dawn and Paint need pro… I mean… We all need… Oh, let's just stay with the darn crashed carriage!" Apple Tree's face turned even more of a brownish red than usual.

"We can't do that," Magic realized. "We're not even in the same place!"

Everyone frantically looked around. Sure enough, the carriage was gone, along with the last hints of Celestia's sun.

"Pony feathers!" Apple Tree kicked a tree trunk.

"Well, no choice now! The sooner we get all eight pages, the sooner we're out of here." Candy shrugged

Magic, Dawn, Apple Tree and Clover headed left. "Good luck, y'all!" Apple Tree called over his shoulder in a frustrated manner.

Paint, Storm, Candy, and Toasty stared at each other.

"This is gonna be fun!" Toasty bounced in the opposite direction of the first four.

"Yeah..." Storm nervously grimaced.

"Fun…" Paint gulped.

"Totally…" Candy bit her hooves.

They all cautiously trotted after the bouncing pony.

* * *

"Huh? What's this?"

Apple Tree picked up a piece of paper on a tree. His face paled when he read what was on it.

"Um, gals?"

"Yes, Apple Tree?" Dawn, Magic Dust, and Clover walked over to him.

"Anypony else find this a mite unsettling?" Apple Tree showed them the paper, which said:

_Don't Look… Or It Takes You._

"Pages 1/8…"

* * *

Suddenly everyone could hear a pounding, like drums. It sounded like it was getting louder.

Paint winced. "Ow, my ears!"

"I've heard worse." Candy frowned.

"Hey you GUUUYS!" Toasty stood near a rock. "I found a piece of paper!"

Paint, Candy, and Storm looked at Toasty.

"It says, _'Can't run'_. That's silly! Of course we can run! It's just walking super-duper fast!" the cheese colored pony giggled.

Paint, Storm, and Candy noticed the pounding getting faster.

Then they saw a slender stallion in a tux materialize behind Toasty.

"Oh..." Storm began.

"My…" Paint continued.

"Celestia." Candy finished.

Toasty turned around and looked up in fear at the faceless white pony. Suddenly she was frozen in place, staring at the slender pony's face in horror.

"Help." Toasty whimpered.

She turned to static and disappeared.

Candy, Storm, and Paint looked at each other and cried in terror, "HE KILLED TOASTY PIE!"

The three fillies screamed and ran away in attempts to escape.

* * *

"What's this?"

Dawn picked up a note taped to a carriage. Clover looked over her shoulder and read the note.

"F-f-follows?"

A blank faced pony with a tux stood next to a tree. On the side were vertical letters spelling out _'Follows'_.

"I'll go look for some more. Be back in a few minutes!" Dawn trotted off.

As soon as Dawn was out of earshot, Apple Tree exploded.

"Now ah told ya'll this was dangerous, looking for the pages! It's a wonder we're all alive right now!"

"Um, Apple Tree? Not to upset you or anything, but we haven't come across anything supernatural." Clover pointed out as Magic rolled her eyes.

"But what if this pony actually comes for us? Ah don't want to risk it! Especially when my crushes are depending on me…" Apple Tree blushed and trailed off. "Quiet, Dawn's back." He saw the orange pony trotting in their direction.

Dawn came up to them. "I found the other three we need to get. They're weird…"

On the first one there were the words 'Always watches, no eyes'.

The second, 'Leave me alone'.

On the third was simply a drawing of a slender pony with no face and trees.

"Great! All we need to do is find Paint, Toasty, Candy, and Storm!"

Suddenly a gray blur crashed into Dawn, followed by two periwinkle ponies running towards them.

"Why is it," Dawn stood up, "that Storm always bumps into me and no one else?"

Storm panted and attempted to stand. "Toasty… Page… Stallion… No face… Killed her… ran… found two pages!" the gray Pegasus collapsed.

"Killed Toasty Pie? Toasty's _dead?!" _Magic gasped.

"We ran as fast as we could and somehow got two pages and the one Toasty found." Paint gasped.

"My legs hurt…" Candy sat on the ground and pouted.

"Well, as long as we're together…" Paint gulped.

"… We'll have to find the last page." Dawn whimpered.

**OMG IT'S SO FRIGGIN' SUSPENSIVEEEEEEEEEEE! I AM FINISHING THIS SO EXPECT CHAPTER TWO UP TOMORROW BY SIX THIRTY! BRIDEOFDISCORDRULES**


	3. So, How Do You Feel About Slendermane p2

**I'M BAAAACK!**

**So I checked, and nobody read this story yet. READ IT PEOPLE! PLEEEASE!**

* * *

The building was a bathroom. Well, at least, it looked like one.

"We'll need some comic relief right about now, since we'll probably die in there." Magic mumbled.

"Ohmigosh! There you guys are!" an all too familiar high pitched voice stabbed their ears.

"TOASTY?!"

Everyone spun around to face said pony and stared in shock.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's me." Toasty beamed.

"How did you come back to life?!" Storm asked in wonder.

"Back to life? No, silly! We're dreaming! I went back to sleep to find you guys! We're all in the same dream!"

Toasty giggled and booped Storm on the nose. "Duh!"

"Wait. Woke up? But we can't be in a dream. How would we all even have the same dream in tha first place?" Apple Tree tapped the air with his hoof and jumped back as everything rippled.

"That's what I wondered too!" Toasty bounced up and down in place. "But Princess Lulu works in mysterious ways!"

Storm trotted in front of the group. "I'll go look inside of there. I'll be back in ten seconds flat!"

Storm was in the building and back with a paper in her muzzle in ten seconds on the dot.

" So what did the voice say?" Storm flew next to Magic, who levitated the paper and another one from Paint so she could observe them. Suddenly, everyone felt a chill up their spines.

They hurriedly huddled up to each other.

* * *

**(AN: I drew a picture for this, it's the cover. Anyways, the order from left to right is: Paint Splatter, Toasty Pie, Candy Crush, Dawn Rose, Apple Tree, Clover, Magic Dust, and Storm Thunder.)**

* * *

Suddenly, Toasty's tongue lashed out of her mouth and began to wiggle violently.

"Mah Toathy Senthe ith tingwing!" She crouched down.

"Ya'll hear somethin'?" Apple Tree asked as Clover crouched and whimpered in fear.

"Easy does it, Clover." Magic looked at the pegasus sympathetically.

"Wait." Dawn looked up from the four paper she was currently levitating. "I think this pony might try to... Um..."

"KILL US, MAYBE?!" Candy looked at Dawn wildly.

Storm heard a rustling noise and turned her head. Her pupils shrunk in terror.

"Do you see what I see?" she bit her hoofnails in terror as her vision became hazy.

Paint turned around and her magic fizzled out as she raised a hoof, ready to run and get away from whatever was causing her 1900s TV vision.

"What are you two staring a..." Magic trailed off as everyone else turned and saw nothing but a faceless pony, staring them down without any eyes.

* * *

"DAWN! PAINT!" Apple Tree shot up from a sleeping bag, and everyone was staring at him, Dawn and Paint looking at him in confusion.

"The rest of ya'll..." He said weakly.

Toasty jumped out of her fluffy blue sleeping bag. "I told you guys it was a dream!"

"A scary one..." Clover shivered.

"We were all having a sleepover?" Dawn realized she was in her bed and came to a conclusion that this was, indeed, her house.

"Where are Magic and Candy?" Paint looked around.

Suddenly Twilight came upstairs, smiling at the six foals. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully. "I would have told you all this last night, but two fillies your age, I had to babysit. Their names are Magic and Paint."

On cue, the two fillies burst in the room, making jazz hooves and giggling. "Hiiiii!"

"I'll be making pancakes downstairs! Chocolate chip!"

"CHOCOLATE CHIP?!"

In a flash, everyone but Apple Tree was gone, dust kicking up on his face. As he coughed and waved the brown substance away, Candy and Magic were still standing there, smug grins on their faces.

"Uh... hey, ya-"

"Quit the small talk, Apple!" Candy held up a hoof.

Magic suspiciously circled the nervous colt. "We watched you very closely during that dream..."

"It seemed like you thought a lot about a certain alicorn and unicorn... Both with purple and blue hair..."

"We came to the conclusion that..."

Candy and Magic each pointed a hoof at Apple Tree and shouted in unison, "You have a crush on Paint and Dawn! Two mares at once!"

"W-what?!" Apple Tree nervously chuckled. "A-a-ah don't r-really have a crush on a-anypony..."

"We know you're lying."

The colt plopped down on the ground in fear.

"Ah guess ya'll are gonna tell 'em now.."

"Well, you like two fillies. I'm guessing you're not the fillyfooler type..." Magic began

"Ahre you sayin' Ah'm a fillyfoo-"

"I mean a bad colt! Cheating on fillies!" the unicorn rolled her eyes.

"Ah would never do that!"

"Then choose!" Candy mashed her hoof into the shag carpet.

"Choose?"

"Yes. Choose Dawn or Paint."

The fillies walked downstairs.

"Now how in the hay am ah supposed tah do that?!" Apple Tree groaned. "Oh, ponyfeathers." and trotted downstairs.

With everything going on, nopony had seen the white faceless pony in a tux looking through the window.

**DONE! Hope you enjoyed this fic! Toodles!**


	4. Apple Tree Repeatedly Smashed In Walls

Dawn Rose, Apple Tree, Paint Splatter, Toasty Pie, Storm Thunder, Clover, Candy Crush, and Magic Dust huddled over a crib in a nursery.

"He's so cute!" Toasty squealed.

Clover giggled. "I love it when they try to grab your hooves like this!"

"Ah just can't believe it. He's tha first male Alicorn ever, Dawn!" Apple Tree stared at the foal in the crib. "What's his name?"

"Dusk Soldier." Dawn smiled and looked down at her little brother.

The baby Alicorn foal was almost a male Twilight. His coat was lavender and his hair was messy and the same as his mother's, excluding the pink. The tip of his horn was Flash Sentry's coat, as were the tips of his tiny wings. When he opened his eyes, they were purple.

"Oh, he's just so adorable!" Paint levitated the foal into her arms and snuggled him.

"I want to hold him!" Candy and Magic exclaimed at the same time. Then they gave each other the evil eye.

"Maybe he'll be friends with my little brother." Clover thought aloud. "Chaos does need a friend to play with; he's been trying to prank me with his powers now."

"Ooh! Maybe when my little sister or brother is born, we can all give them a playdate!" Toasty bounced in place.

"Funny how we all have, or will have, little siblings this year." Magic said.

"Yes, Mother said Curtain Call is due for next month." Paint mentioned.

Apple Tree chuckled. "Ah have to be honest, mah little sister Apple Core is already a handful, being a dragon and all. Just imagine how much trouble they'll be compared to us!"

Dawn giggled. "Yeah, it'll be ka-ray-zee! Especially with Dusk's flight eagerness and magic surges-"

At that moment, Dusk's horn began to spark a sea green aura and Apple Tree was suddenly lifted into the air by a clump of his tail.

"Apple Tree!" everyone cried.

"Whoa! See, ah told ya'll!"

"What do we do?!" Candy cringed as Apple Tree began to be smashed into a wall repeatedly.

"Ah - Ow, ow, ow! Don't - Owww, ow – Know!"

Magic licked her hoof and pressed it to the foal's horn, but she was shocked with electricity and jumped back.

"Alicorn magic. Can't dull that yet." The unicorn moaned.

"Wait, that rhythm! The rhythm that Apple Tree is banging his head to! That's Horse Code!" Toasty gasped.

Everyone went silent as Toasty deciphered the message.

"You… better… stay… away… from… my… sister!" She decoded.

The blue aura around Dusk's horn and Apple Tree's tail fizzled out, and Apple Tree fell down and landed with a crash.

Everyone ran to the reddish brown colt, who's eyes were spinning and birds appeared over his head.

"Birdie, birdie, in the sky, why'd you do that in my eye?" He mumbled almost incoherently.

"Uh… Okay?" Candy poked him carefully.

"Why would Apple Tree stay away from me…?" Dawn wondered as everyone turned to the crib.

Dusk looked over the edge of the crib walls and snickered evilly.

"Oh yeah," Clover mumbled. "This will be _very _interesting. Especially when you have an overprotective _little _brother."


End file.
